


Fix You

by drabbleandfluff



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbleandfluff/pseuds/drabbleandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurotsuchi is tended to by his taicho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

“You are…” a panting breath declares, “a particularly… odious… man…”

 Powder-white skin shudders as the sharp prick of a needle pierces his skin, the dull pull of thread is felt tugging at his split-open flesh. The thin stainless steel hook curves again toward the open laceration, sewing closed the six inch self inflicted dissectional cut.

 “Mayuri-san…” playful grey eyes chide reproachfully; a banked fire smoldering, growing in intensity, “if you wouldn’t continue to use yourself for research, I wouldn’t have to… _tend_ to you.”

 Golden eyes narrow slightly in irritation, only to roll loosely in their sockets as the slick fingers inside threaten to crumble his wall of indifference. 

 “Why do you…” Mayuri’s throat suddenly constricts as his inner walls are massaged with particularly knowing, dexterously _long_ fingers, “continue… with this… _cha..rade_..” the words and vitriol attached are lost somewhere between his brain and his tongue as _that spot_ has been found; and is prodded with attentive fingertips.   

The younger shinigami tries to wrap his analytical mind around the absurd fact that his captain finds particular fascination in stitching him closed and _fucking him_ at the same time. While one hand efficiently reseals his skin with surgical stainless and nylon; the other probes and stretches, opens another part of his body in preparation _for other things._

As Kisuke’s agile left hand utilizes a deft one-handed maneuver to tie a knot in the nonabsorbable suture, his right hand dips blindly once again into an opened jar of _goo_ and pulls out a glop of bluish gel.  

Vaguely, as he is now thoroughly distracted, Mayuri can only hope it is something as innocuous, as trite, as lube.

“Wrap your legs around me, Mayuri-san,” his captain purrs into his … well, what is supposed to be his ear. Strong hands grasp his hips and tilt them upwards, opening Kurotsuchi even more, much to his discomfiture.

The blue-haired second in command has but a second to hook his thighs over his taicho’s hips before he feels something quite _large_ , quite hot, push against him, encountering resistance.

His captain slips a hand between them to grab hold and slick his cock, lining himself up. With a smooth push of jutting hip, he sheathes himself in his subordinate’s velvet heat.

It feels like breath is beyond him. Mayuri’s stitched neck arches up and back as he tries to pull away in reflex of being fully penetrated, but assured hands keep his hips in place. He feels the engorged cock push its way into his body, feels it invade and search; feels it _in the back of his throat_.

Pain inundates his senses. White heat lances through his gut, up into the base of his brain. He doesn’t deny however, extremes in sensation make him feel alive, aware; much like the sharp burn of a scalpel sinking its way under his skin, to cut through muscle and tendon. He gives into it-- embracing the pain and the pleasure until they are the same.

The thrusts are deep and fast; generating a rush heat along the cold outer layer of dermis, as thousands of nerve synapses erupt along his flesh. His captain pushing into him, _fucking into him_ , forcing him toward orgasm; Mayuri feels his toes start to curl as his mind blanks and the fire spreads outward from the base of his spine. The pressure builds and builds and builds until he can’t stop the mindless grunts, the harsh noise driven from his throat. 

When he feels like his skin is too tight and he cannot take much more, a hand fists around his pale cock, and he is jerked swiftly in counterpoint to slamming hips. A solid drive inside forces a whimper from his open mouth.  Mayuri feels his cock jump and spurt between them, pulsing waves of sticky come saturate his nostrils with the stench of salt and musk.

A few more thrusts into his sensitized body, and he feels another burst of heat. He can’t stop the soft sigh of pleasure whine through his nose as the shot of hot come rushing over the abused skin covering his prostate sends an echo of pleasant shivers to wash through his body.

After waiting a few moments to catch his breath, Mayuri feels his captain pull out of him and turn to grab a swab stick off the stainless steel tray near the side of the bed. Dipping it in a povidone-iodine wash, the blond swipes it across the newly sutured gash, painting a garish swath, a brown-orange patch, over the otherwise white pectoral muscle of Mayuri’s body. 

“All done,” his captain replies, a cross between a smug grin and a leer on his lips, “now… how about we take a look at that laceration on your back, hm? Mayuri-san…”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanart made by rezhomina on lj.
> 
> Please heed the warnings.
> 
> Originally written May 2010


End file.
